1. Field
The present specification generally relates to methods for forming glass containers and, more specifically, to methods of forming glass containers such that the glass containers are resistant to delamination.
2. Technical Background
Historically, glass has been used as the preferred material for packaging pharmaceuticals because of its hermeticity, optical clarity, and excellent chemical durability relative to other materials. Specifically, the glass used in pharmaceutical packaging must have adequate chemical durability so as to not affect the stability of the pharmaceutical compositions contained therein. Glasses having suitable chemical durability include those glass compositions within the ASTM standard E438.92 ‘Type IA’ and ‘Type IB’ glass compositions which have a proven history of chemical durability. In general terms, chemically durable glasses are glasses whose constituent components do not dissolve from the glass when the glass is exposed to a solution for extended periods of time.
Although Type IA and Type IB glass compositions are commonly used in pharmaceutical packages due to their chemical durability, they do suffer from several deficiencies, including a tendency for the interior surfaces of the pharmaceutical package to shed glass particulates or “delaminate” following exposure to pharmaceutical solutions.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass containers which exhibit a reduced propensity to delaminate.